


Of Witches and Spades

by Rahar_Moonfire



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Cardverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahar_Moonfire/pseuds/Rahar_Moonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where magic is evil, and witches burned at the stake, a boy cursed by a Joker becomes King of Spades. But no Queen appears leaving those duties to be filled by the Jack, until a mysterious amber is found with something precious held within. USUK</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Come to me. Come to me, child. Come to me."

That voice. That soft, quiet, melodious voice. It called him. And he…he had to come. That voice was so welcoming, he just wanted to please it. He would die if he couldn't answer that call. It was so alluring. So beautiful. So tempting. So…perfect.

"Alfie? Alfie, where you going?" another voice called. "Al? Alfie?" But this new voice was nowhere near as beautiful, as sirenic as-

"Child, come to me. Come here."

"Mom! Mom, something's wrong with Alfred." That other voice called again, but it was only a mild annoyance.

"Child, come to me. Hurry."

He had to hurry. There wasn't much time. He opened the door and walked outside. His breath came out in hot puffs and the abrupt cold stung his cheeks. He paused in uncertainty. But then-

"Come child. Just a little farther. I'm here. Come to me."

And he had to.

His feet moved steadily down the stone dirt path through the garden behind the hostel. The leaves rustled quietly with his passing and small glimmers of light darted here and there like living moonbeams.

He pushed a branch away from his face and saw it, the one who had called him. The person was as beautiful as his voice. Soft, porcelain features that flickered like a ghost in the moonlight, golden hair as wild and untamed as its owner, and eyes like the deepest, darkest depths of the sea.

"Come to me, child. You're almost there. Come, just a bit further."

"Alfred!"

The beautiful person jerked in surprise, his eyes rising to stare at the owner of the new voice. Who was the owner? The boy started to turn around, but was stopped by that beautiful voice again.

"Come now. You know you want to. You're so close. Come here."

The boy turned back to the beautiful person, but something was wrong. The beautiful one seemed afraid of something, his voice wavered and his eyes kept flickering between him and whatever was behind him.

Suddenly the boy wasn't sure if he should go forward or not. He wanted to be with the beautiful one, but that new voice…it belonged to someone he cared about. Someone…someone…

"Child, come please. Come here. Just a few more steps now. Come on."

Again, the voice wavered and again the boy questioned.

"Alfred, don't!" That voice, it belonged…who…?

"Brother!"

The boy jerked and whirled around in surprise. "Mattie? What're you yelling for? It's nighttime." A body slammed into him and he automatically wrapped his arms around it. "Mattie?"

"Alfred!"

"Mom?" Instantly, the boy was engulfed in a warm huge. "It's alright, I'm here. And you! How dare you try to take my son from me. How dare you, you…you… _monster!_ "

Monster? Who was his Mom yelling at? He turned his head in an effort to see and was greeted by the most terrifying and yet the most beautiful person he had ever seen before.

"Why did you stop me?" the beautiful one demanded, fury coloring his words in a heated manner.

"Why- He's my son and you were going to take him from me just days after I lost my husband? No sir. He's _my_ son and I will be _dead_ before I see him fall to one such as you."

Silence. A sigh.

"Lady, just give me the child and you will not have to-"

"Devil! Be gone! Your hellish kind are not welcome here. This is sacred ground!" yet another voice belonging to the high priest hollered drowning out all other sound.

The beautiful one flinched and cowered. His image flickered dimly before becoming clear once more, just as emerald eyes met cerulean blue. "Here me, child of man, you are destined for greatness though much hardship will befall you.  You must overcome them. You _must_ or it will be the end of everything. And when the time is right, remember this. Do  _not_  destroy the Amber. If you do, then hope will be lost…and you will never be mine."

"Enough!" the priest screamed once more. "Be gone demon! And take your hellish prophesies with you."

The beautiful one met the priest's eyes with his own orbs of emerald fire and just stared at him in silence. Then he smirked. "As you wish," the beautiful one murmured in an elegant mockery of a bow then he was gone.

The boy, Alfred, could have sworn those emerald eyes met his own one last time before he was gone.  But he could never be sure and who could blame him for forgetting some facts. After all, he was only five at the time.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Jack get ticked off by explosions and scared to death by a bird of prey.

A loud explosion echoed in the College. A quite common occurrence as the subject studied here was magic. Many a student had caused such an explosion throughout their years studying here. It was the fact that this particular explosion occurred in the Great Library of all places. No magic other than minor illusionary magics were allowed in the Library for risk of damaging the many tomes it housed.

Yao sighed and bowed his head in annoyance. Honestly, these magelings were sometimes too much to handle, but nothing seemed to stop them from trying anything new. As the Jack, charged with much of the paperwork involved in running the kingdom, Yao rarely had time to himself, especially since the former King and Queen died two years ago without bearing any children. The new King and Queen had yet to be found despite the numerous attempts to do just that.

Traditionally, the King was chosen from the military, the Queen from the College of Magic, and the Jack from the non-magical University of Spades. True to tradition, Yao Wang, a student of the University studying accounting had been chosen by the Jack's Sword completely by accident. He had literally bumped into the entourage sent to find the Jack and from that moment could not keep his eyes or hands off the blade. Even now, he always kept it by his side.

But no King had been found from the military and no Queen from the College of Magic. The King's Clock sat uselessly on the King's throne not even ticking. It was almost as if it was completely broken. The Queen's Clock was little better. It would begin ticking sporadically only to stop after a few seconds. It was mindboggling and absolutely the _last_ thing the poor Jack needed. Yao reached up and rubbed his temples gently, nursing his ever growing headache.

Another explosion rocked the castle and Yao threw down his pen in frustration. This was getting ridiculous. Standing, the young man tucked a stray strand of hair that had escaped his ponytail and stalking out of his study alcove in the Great Library towards the explosions. He had had absolutely enough of this.

Anyone unfortunate to cross his path scurried out of his way as fast they were able. Yao rarely yelled or lashed out in anger or frustration. He preferred a very meaningful glare accompanied by subtle insults. But the few times he had, excuse the word, exploded in anger, he had very nearly brought down a small building. It had taken the former King's strength to hold him down. Since that day, no one had dared push Yao that far ever again. No one, not even Yao, wanted a rerun of those particular events.

When he finally entered the College's North Oval, he paused. Ah yes, that definitely explained the explosions.

All around the grassy oval were young magelings and potential magelings currently trying their hand at magic under the watchful eyes of the College professors. He had forgotten today was one of the two yearly Summoning Days. Each Summoning Day took place on the two Equinoxes. Anyone, mageling or not was welcome to come to the College on these days to test their hand at sorcery. Anyone who passes any one of the tests traditionally given by the Queen, but currently given by the Head Mage in the Queen's absence was automatically admitted to the College as a new potential mageling.

One of the Professors, Lucas Bodvik, noticed the Jack's appearance and nodded in his direction before turning back to his student. Nodding in return, Yao turned to head back to his desk in the Great Library when he noticed a shadow detach itself from a building nearby only to disappear behind the Library's walls. So even the Rangers are here. Good, they would make sure nothing too ridiculous happened.

Content with the situation, Yao turned back to the Library once more only to be stopped by yet another ruckus, this one distinctly unlike its predecessors. He turned just in time to see a young blonde boy run out from behind of the office buildings and onto the Oval closely followed by several soldiers. The Professors immediately called off the summoning and dismissed the magelings. A disturbed summoning was never a good or safe thing. Obviously annoyed but obedient, the magelings fled the Oval along with most of the professors. Lukus and three others whose names currently slipped the Jack's mind remained and formed a rough circle around the stranger.

Trapped, the youth stopped running and instead turned in a circle seeking escape.  He looked very uncomfortable with being the center of attention. When everything calmed down and the soldiers caught up with the boy and cuffed him, Yao strode forward keeping an eye on the prisoner. The boy kept glancing around as if waiting for something to happen…or someone to come. The poor boy certainly looked harassed.

"Captain," he called, gaining the soldiers' attention, "may I ask what is going on here?"

"Ah, Jack Wang. Forgive the interruption," the professor replied, nodding once more. "This young man here was just exhibiting his ability to run from the law. Quite impressive, if a bit of a nuisance."

Yao once again stared at the frazzled youth in the mage circle. He was tall with wavy pale blonde hair and was shaking like a dry leaf in a breeze. "The poor boy looks like cornered mouse. Did he commit a crime I should know about?"

The captain, a dark haired man with a spark in his green eyes snorted. "Hardly. It's his brother we're interested in. A wild gunmage. Untrained, unchecked, and unchallenged. Very rare and very dangerous."

The Jack crossed his arms and tilted his head forward in annoyance. "I am aware of how rare it is. But the fact remains that this young man here has not committed any crime as of yet. Now release this boy immediately."

"I'm afraid I don't answer to you, Jack Wang. I answer only to the King."

"And since there is no King, you answer to me. Now release him." Yao's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Or what, Jack? You do not command the military. And according to the law, in the absence of the King, a wild mage of any kind is to be captured and brought to the College."

Yao twitched, his arms crossed before his chest tightened noticeably in barely contained fury.

"Let him go or I'll shoot."

The Mages gripped their respective staffs or wands ready to defend their Jack while the soldiers drew their weapons and made to move closer to the Jack. Another explosion, this one more muted, and with no accompanying flash of light or crater. Instead, the captain blinked dumbly, looked down at his hands where the prisoner should have been standing and found a pair of empty cuffs dangling from the chain the captain held in his hand. Yao, the mages, and the soldiers immediately turned to the sound of the new voice and the explosion and saw a youth who bore a distinct resemblance to the boy formerly in their custody. Except this one wielded a large two barreled gun which he currently held aimed at the Jack's heart.

To the surprise of his impromptu audience, the former prisoner suddenly appeared by the newcomer's side and whispered something too quiet to be heard. Whatever it was caused the threatening stranger to lower his gun and straighten from his crouch.

"You are the Jack of this nation?" he called.

Yao uncrossed his arms, waving the soldiers and the few Mages who remained on the Oval aside. He stepped forward with raised hands in a gesture of peace. "I am. And I assume you are the wild gunmage?"

"None o' yer beeswax."

The Jack blinked. Curious accent. "I apologize for your friend. I did not know of this. If there is any way for me to make up for this folly-"

"Wa'n't yer fault."

Yao nodded. "Indeed. I still ask your forgiveness."

"Again, wasn't yer fault." The stranger shrugged.

"Yes, about that. You do realize you could have gone through the proper channels to procure your friend's release."

The former captive leaned close the to the gun wielder and whispered again. "Yeah, I know. I also know it woulda taken days and I wasn't about to leave my brother in the hands of some godforsaken idiots who think they run this place like a friggin' clock er somethin'. Git off yer high horse and leave us in peace." With that, the two turned to leave.

"Wait." The Jack hurried across the grass to the two boys. "I would ask, where are you from? Your accent is unknown to me."

As he cane closer to the young men, he noticed more details of the two. The former captive was slightly shorter than the gunman by a quarter inch or so and his hair was a lighter shade of blonde then the other's.  Interestingly, his eyes were a soft lilac color. A truthseer perhaps? The gunman was more well-built with tanned skin and bright blue eyes and had hair like fresh wheat. He stood before the smaller boy protectively. The resemblance between the two youths was unmistakable. Brothers indeed, twins most likely.

The youth Yao believed to be the eldest raised his head and met his eyes squarely. "None o' yer beeswax. Lady!"

"Lady!? I'm no-"

A high whistling call echoed from behind the Jack giving just enough warning to duck. A gust of wind accompanied by yet another whistling cry and a mid-size bird with white-speckled brown plumage covering its entire body flew low over the gatherings' heads.

When Yao had gathered his wits about him and lifted his head once more, he realized the two boys were gone. As quickly as they had appeared they were gone. A bell tolled from the Watchtower at the highest pinnacle of the palace forcing the Jack to leave the Oval and return to the palace. He was hesitant to leave the situation as it was, but there was nothing left for him to do. Upon entering the palace walls he was assaulted by servants all talking at once. Something about the King's Clock.

That certainly woke him up. Terrified something had happened to the precious relic, Yao raced down the halls and into the great throne room.

"Ah, just in time. Hurry before it stops!" one of the many people gathered around the King's throne called.

"Before what stops?" Yao demanded, continuing to jog to the throne. But he did not need a verbal answer, the visual was enough. There, sitting on its small silken pillow was the King's Clock, and it was ticking.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the King is found...and lost again.

The clock was ticking. The King's Clock was ticking. That meant the King was nearby!

"Gather the guards. No one comes in or out of the city. If the King is here, we have to find him." No one moved. "Now!"

Immediately, the world leapt into motion. The servants raced off to get the captain of the guard leaving the Jack to pick up the King's Clock and turn around to follow. He did not make it more than a few steps before he came face to face with a Ranger.

"Sir," Yao gasped.

"Is it true?" the Ranger demanded in thinly veiled excitement. "Is it ticking?"

Yao nodded. " It is."

The Ranger tilted his hooded head forward. "Then you have our help. What do you need?"

Taking a deep breath in relief, Yao replied, "Help lock down the city. We don't need a panic, but we know the King is here. We have to find him while the window is open. If he gets away, we may never have a chance to find him again."

The Ranger nodded. "Consider it done."

As he turned to go, Yao called, "And Ranger, thank you."

"You're welcome, Jack."

And the Ranger was gone.

* * *

"Hurry, brother."

The gunmage picked up his speed at his brother's warning. He was very aware of the security in the Capital. He also knew the myths of the Rangers. He knew he had to get to the nearest port. If they got close enough, then they could snag a Sparrow and slip away easily. No one questioned a single, small Sparrow taking off from a port.

Then the bell began tolling and suddenly the need for a Sparrow became more important. He tightened his grip on his brother's hand and began running. He may not know what the bell was ringing for, but he did know that particular bell never rang unless it was something important. Maybe those guards were probably still after him despite what the Jack said. His brother told him there was strife in Spades due to the lack of a Full House. But he never thought the guards would openly go against the Jack's orders.

Unless it was not the guards.

He pushed his feet a little bit faster.

When they finally made it to the port, Matthew was gasping for breath and his wrist was definitely bruised from his brother's tight grip, but he would not bring that up. Instead he just tried to catch his breath and take advantage of the rest while it lasted. He glanced up and saw Alfred's gaze darting back and forth obviously looking for something.

"Al?" he gasped.

"Sparrow. See any?"

Straightening, Matthew looked around. Ten ships were still docked, three were coming in, seven were leaving, and thirteen Sparrows were darting around in the skies. But there were none on the ground that he could see. However, the same could not be said for the number of soldiers.  Armed men were everywhere, many more then usual.

"Al," he whispered, "we need to leave. Now."

He let Alfred pull him along again. First gently, as they weaved casually through the crowd. Then a cry rang out and they were running full speed again. Worse, there were still no Sparrows.Matthew turned back, hoping to catch a glimpse of their followers when he noticed something odd.  The shadows were moving. He barely had a moment to comprehend that confusing new fact before he realized they were surrounded.

Rangers.

A sharp, high pitched shriek echoed over the port, and Lady swooped down over the two Rangers standing around them to land on Alfred's outstretched arm. She was young and free willed, but loyal to a fault. Matthew positioned himself against Alfred's back so they each faced a Ranger.

"Anything?" Alfred whispered.

"Nothing," he whispered back.

"What do you want?" Alfred demanded loudly. Lady adjusted her footing on his brother's arm, ruffling her wings.

The Ranger facing Alfred tilted his head. "No one is allowed to leave the city until the Jack says so."

"He's gone back on his word then?"

"Brother!" Matthew admonished.

The Ranger raised his hood just enough to show his face. He was middle aged, handsome like a rugged mountainside, and his light brown hair had hints of grey in it. "The King's Clock is ticking."

"The King is here?!" Matthew cried, turning to face the first Ranger over Alfred's shoulder.

"Indeed, Truthseer." Matthew ducked his head. "No harm is meant and no harm will be done, you have my word. As soon as the King is found, everyone is free to return to their duties."

"We ain't from Spades."

There was a moment of silence, and then the first Ranger nodded. "And how do we know what you say is true?"

Alfred looked at his brother. Matthew glanced at the Ranger before meeting his brother's eyes again. A short shake of his head was enough.

"We'll stay. As long as you c'n promise us we'll stay t'gether."

The Ranger nodded. "I can promise that."

"The bird too."

The Ranger stared at the bird then back at Alfred. "The bird too. And if I may, what kind of bird is he?"

"She's a bald eagle," Alfred said and Lady flapped her wings to maintain her balance.

The Ranger tilted his head curiously. "I thought bald eagles had white feathers on their heads and tails."

"Adults do," Matthew corrected. "She's a juvenile."

The Ranger nodded. "Well then, gentlemen. Welcome to Spades."

* * *

Yao rushed through the city the King's Clock clenched tightly in his hands. The King was here, in the Capital and the Jack was getting closer and closer to finding him. The second and minute hands continued to tick away but the hour hand tilted slightly to the right, towards the port.

He did not bother to alert his guards, instead choosing to race ahead. Hopefully the Rangers had taken care of stopping port traffic, otherwise the King could already be gone. That could not happen. Spades  _needed_ her King and the Jack needed help. The hour hand was beginning to move ever so slightly, adjusting the King's location to a more specific point as Yao neared the King's vicinity. When he finally reached the port, he made a sharp right so his body aligned itself with the hour hand and began moving slowly down the boardwalk.

With his eyes so incredibly focused on the hour hand, he noticed the instant the hand began to tilt to the right. He took another step and the hour hand jumped further right and he looked up. The only people in the immediate vicinity of the hour hand were the same two youths who broke into the North Oval.

He stepped toward them and studied the hour hand carefully. He turned to the person it indicated and looked up to meet wary blue eyes. "My King," he said, kneeling before the startled youth and presenting the King's Clock to him.

When nothing happened, Yao looked back up and was surprised to see...nothing. The two boys and the bird were gone. The  _King_  was gone!

But how?


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jack is confused and desperate. The King and his brother have other duties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** I'm so sorry about the delay in updating this. I'm studying abroad in Italy and the wifi connection is spotty here. I'm writing the chapters in between homework and adventuring and posting on the rare chance I get wifi. Please forgive me.
> 
> Also, none of my fics are ever beta-ed. I do all the writing, editing, and continued editing myself. So obviously I miss stuff. I'm sorry.

The brothers ran. This was the absolute last thing they needed. King of Spades. Who would have thought? Of all the rotten luck. They could not afford to stay in one place for as long as being King would require. That was just asking for trouble. Thankfully, Matthew's magic kept them hidden long enough for them to get a head start.

Sure enough, a shout rose up behind them. They had been seen. Picking up the pace, Al grabbed his brother's already bruised wrist and dragged him over to a small, two person Sparrow next to a disgruntled pilot. It must have been grounded for the search for the King.  Alfred left Mattie to hot-wire the device while he pushed the pilot who was none too pleased to have his ride hijacked into the crowd steadily growing around them.

A hand caught his shoulder and he grabbed it and twisted, spinning around to slam his foot into his attacker's face. A Ranger. Damn those Rangers. Shadowy characters with no allegiance to any one country, they were sworn to the balance of the worlds. They were on the same side, dammit, didn't those idiots know that? Honestly, did no one pay attention to the Jokers anymore?

Finally the familiar hum of the Sparrow whirring to life filled his ears and he broke off his defense to leap back onto the craft's platform, holding on to the railing as his brother steered the craft up into the sky.

"Wait! Please wait!"

Turning back, Al saw the Jack racing over to them, the King's Clock still clutched tightly in his hands. They were high enough off the ground to avoid being caught by the people below, so he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. Obediently, Mattie set the craft to hover while they parleyed.

"Please," the Jack called, coming to a stop beneath the Sparrow, "you're the King. Spades needs her king. You can't run from your duty."

"I can cuz I don't answer to you," Al said, his voice clear. Matthew turned to look down at the Jack as well. Al watched carefully out of the corner of his eye. If there was even the slightest sign of Mattie detecting a lie, they were out of here.

"But you're the king."

"That may be, but I can't stay here. Neither of us can." Lady began calmly riding the updrafts around the two brothers. "We have other duties."

"What could be more important ruling the nation?"

Yao watched as the taller of the two, the King, turned to his brother. There was a brief moment of silent communication between the two and apparently the King was not too happy with the outcome. Blue eyes turned back to the Jack's.

"Keeping the balance."

The reaction among the Rangers was instantaneous. They immediately touched their foreheads, their hearts, and their lips before bowing. Surprisingly, the two brothers mirrored the action.

"I don't understand."

The King returned his gaze to Yao's. "You're the Jack of Spades. As such, Spades is your responsibility. We are Jokesters. We work for the Jokers to keep the balance of the words steady." The King held out his arm for Lady to land on and continued. "Until our duty's complete, we cannot stay here."

The Jack snorted derisively. "The Jokers don't exist. There's no such thing."

The King shrugged. "Believe what you want. You have that right. Because we fight for it."

"How can you fight for or against something that doesn't exist?" Yao demanded.

"I didn't say we did it for you to see. This isn't a show for you to watch and be entertained. It's about preserving what we believe in and making sure the freedom and right-to-life y'all take for granted isn't taken away."

"That's preposterous. Someone would've noticed."

"You do notice, you just don't see."

The Rangers shifted around the Jack noticeably, making him uncomfortable. He turned to the Ranger next to him. The Ranger shook his head. He would receive no help convincing the King to stay from them. There was obviously something going on here he was unaware of. The Rangers answered to Spades. If they were keeping secrets from him, that could be construed as treason. Yao's heart sank. There would have to be something done about that.

"Then will you do me one favor?"

"N-"

"Yes," the younger brother replied, earning a burning glare from the King.

Yao sang the young man's praises. "Take the King's Clock with you. It belongs with the King only, especially once it starts ticking."

"But then how will you find the Queen?"

"The Queen's Clock is aptly named. Please, will you do this?"

The younger brother met the King's eyes once more, and the young King visibly wilted under the stare. "Fine. Gimme." He held out his hand, shaking Lady free. Yao tossed the precious clock up to its rightful owner who swiped it out of the air.

"All I ask, is when you finish your duty, you return to Spades to honor your duty here as well."

"I'll think about it."

"Al!"

The King winced, sulking. "Fine. I promise."

Then the Sparrow sped away leaving a confused Jack still standing on the port.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** I'm sorry this was so short. I've got the outline and everything, I'm just having issues typing everything in my few free moments and posting stuff, checking my email, FB, anything Internet-wise is incredibly limited. Sorry.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a new character appears who seems to know a lot about the brothers.

The whirring of the Sparrow was the only sound aside from the rushing wind. Al knelt behind the pilot's seat so both hands rested on the seat back and his legs bent to preserve his balance. Lady soared beside them, her wings flapping furiously to keep up with the Sparrow's speed. The sun was rising far behind them casting a steadily brightening red-gold tint on the ocean below. The brothers rode in companionable silence as Matthew masterfully steered the small aircraft toward the country of Clubs.

Everything was going well so far. There had not been any disturbances for the past several days which was odd, but the boys were glad of the reprieve. A rest was always welcome. But it did raise the question of what the enemy was up to. He never let nothing go undone for longer than three days straight. Even if it was something as minor as managing a tiny rip in the Veil, it was something.

The King's Clock clinked against Al's holstered gun and he reached down to brush his fingers against the gold. Now there was this thing. The clock was small, just large enough to fit in his hand, gold, and shaped like a spade. Honestly, heh ad no idea what to do with the thing. It would probably prove to be a nuisance, especially in this world where everyone knew the royal symbols for every kingdom. He would have to talk to the Black Joker about that, too. He had to talk to that guy about a lot of thing apparently.

That brought to mind another issue. The Black Joker had also been unusually quiet. The guy normally never shut up. Always showing up to taunt the brothers, give them new instructions, or if he was feeling exceptionally kind that day, help them. Though normally the guy just sat back and managed, leaving the heavy labor to the Jokesters while he watched and cheered from the sidelines.

"You hear that?" Matthew called back, breaking the elder brother out of his thoughts.

"What?" he called back.

"Engines."

Immediately, Al began scanning the skies ahead for any other aircraft. Seeing nothing, he turned around and saw a huge ship gliding through the air at speed. It was too far to tell what type of ship it was, but something about it did not feel right. It was too bulky, not streamlined like most of the ships used in this world.

"Ship," he reported, "big. Too big. Can't see the marking from here. Maybe a cargo ship. No flag visible from this distance."

"Should I worry?" Matt replied.

Al squinted into the rising sun. "Not that I can tell. I'll send Lady back to investigate."

Matt grunted. "Just remember to keep me out of the feedback loop. I gotta drive. I can't deal with random images filling my vision."

"Right." He glanced over at Lady who swerved gracefully around in a half circle before heading back the way had come. Turning back around to tighten his grip on the pilot's seat, Al placed one hand on Matthew's shoulder and closed his eyes, opening his senses to Lady's familiar signature.

After a moment, the blurry image came into overly sharp focus. Lady was speeding towards the ship, her wings open for gliding, saving her energy in case a quick getaway was needed. Through her eyes he could begin to make out the details of the ship.

It was indeed large, more like the ancient sea craft from the brothers' home world. It was much too large for safe flying, so how was it staying airborne? Three tall masts sprouted from the ship's deck, the sails rolled up to prevent drag. Dark, billowing smoke spewed from the rear of the ship. Jet propelled maybe?

Definitely not from this world then. So what were they doing here? What world were they from? And more importantly, how did they get here?

He relayed his findings to his brother as Lady steadily flew closer. No flag flew from the main mast, although there was activity on the deck. People darted about, in no real hurry, but with obvious purpose. Lady banked to the right to circle the ship once for a better view. The doors to what Al assumed was the captain's lodgings opened and a tall figure walked out. He wore a long red coat lined with gold and a long, slender sword sheathed at his side. He had longish darkbrown hair tied back in a ponytail.

That must be the captain, Al mused. Impressive man.

Just then the man placed a huge black tricorn hat with a huge feather in it on his head and tilted his face up, looking unerringly at Lady. This part always got to Al. Whenever people saw Lady, he always wanted to give in to his first instinct to immediate pull free from the trance and command his friend back to his side. He had to constantly remind himself that all anyone ever saw was an eagle, not a human looking through the eyes of an eagle. Even a wizard would have to look closely to see the signs of sight-sharing. It was unnerving all the same.

Especially when the captain said something and stretched out his hand just in time for a sailor to hand him a spyglass. The captain raised the glass to his eye and looked directly at Lady again. Probably wondering what an eagle was doing so far out at sea alone. Al called silently for Lady to return, but not before the captain jerked, racing to the starboard railing and aiming the spyglass ahead. What was he looking at?

The captain turned away from the spyglass and hollered something to his men sending them scurrying about the deck. He turned his green gaze back to Lady and smiled giving her a thumbs up sign.

What the-?!

Immediately, Al broke the connection as Lady rushed back to their little Sparrow. She would need a break when she got back but Al could not think about that right now. All he could think about was that the captain of a ship not from this world had given him and Lady the thumbs up. He had never met anyone who gave that sign except people from his home world, the Mirror World and the Black Joker. How the hell did that bastard know that sign? Who was he?

"Problem, Mattie. Go faster."

"What is it?"

Al turned back to watch the ship change course so they were aligned with Lady and raced back to the brothers. "The captain of that ship, he gave me a thumbs up."

Matthew jerked, his steering twitching. "He knows us? Friend or foe?"

Al shook his head. "Don' know. Don't know the guy."

"Then how-"

"No idea. Better to err on safety than not. Can you push it?"

Matthew tested the controls and the Sparrow lurched ahead. "Not much, but yeah."

"Good. Wait for my mark. Lady's almost here."

The eagle flapped her wings violently as she forced herself forward the few hundred feet remaining before lending hard on Al's arm. He immediately ducked, setting the tired bird down in the cavity in the center of the Sparrow's fuselage where the pilot's chair could be folded and put away. She folded her wings and rested, remaining alert to the actions of the brothers.

Alfred drew his handgun, the gold band on his right wrist glinting in the sunlight. He stood and spread his legs to help brace against the force of the wind. The King's Clock rattled against his side as his left hand grasped the back bar of the pilot's seat. His body pivoted to keep the ship in his sights. It was gaining on them fast.

Sparrows were built for maneuverability and speed, but they were nothing against a warship at full power. They were pleasure rides or support craft useful for close range aerial battle. They were not built for long distance flight. And yet that was exactly what the brothers were forcing this hardy Sparrow to do. They were probably running low on energy and would need to refuel soon. A battle, even a short lived one, was not what they needed right now.

Apparently, that was exactly what they were going to get. A fleet of Sparrow-like contraptions, slightly smaller, built for one person, darted out from compartments in the ship. They were heading straight for them. Naturally, that was when the assailants raised their flag: abold skull and crossbones on a field of solid black. Pirates. But why? One Sparrow was hardly an attractive goal to a pirate, even a desperate one.

Then again, this pirate seemed to know them. Fabulous.

"Step on it Mattie. They got Sparrows."

Matthew floored the pedal and leaned forward, entirely focused on the flying the craft. "Got it."

Al raised his handgun and leveled it at the nearest Sparrow threateningly. A fight was not what he wanted, and hopefully the pirates would see them for what they were: two boys with nothing of value. A faint hope considering the first Sparrow dived straight for them.

"On yer five," Al yelled, firing his gun and cursing when it pinged uselessly off the attacking Sparrow's fuselage. He tensed and shifted his weight as Mattie made a sharp left.

The attacking pirate hollered something that was lost to the winds but did not return fire. Curious. More Sparrows began to circle the brothers', forcing it to swerve, dive, and climb to avoid them. Not one craft opened fire.

"Their forcing us back," Matthew called.

"Damn."

Sure enough, the pirate shop loomed in their sight, huge and imperious. Her captain stood proudly at the helm, a giant smile on his face. The idiot even had the audacity to wave at them. Jerk.

Their Sparrow was forced to land and the brothers braced for an attack. The pirates may have been somewhat peaceful in the air, but that did not mean they would be on their turf. Matthew remained seated but drew his handgun just in case, eternally comforted by Al's protective heat behind him. Lady chirped, flapping her wings at Al's feet as she peered around his leg to watch.

The captain relinquished the helm to another sailor, stepping forward to the two brothers with a brilliant smile on his face. He clapped his hands and laughed gaily. "Buenas dias, mis amigos. ¿Que pasa?"

Silence filled the deck aside from the wind and the ship's engines powering down. The brothers glanced at each other in confusion. The captain's smile faded somewhat. "¿Que? Is something wrong?"

Matthew's eyebrow lifted as Al asked, "You know us?"

The captain's smile faded completely, replaced by an expression of equal confusion. "Sì. It's me, Antonio. Don't you remember me? It can't have been that long ago, amigo. You look the same. And this must be your brother, Matthew. I only saw him for a momento, but I recognize him."

"You speak Spanish?" Matthew asked, lowering his gun.

"SÌ. I am Spanish after all. That's usually how it works," Antonio replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He studied the brothers hard. "You truly do not know me?"

Both brothers shook their heads as Lady chirped. The captain placed his hands on his hips and leaned casually to the left, chewing his lip. "Well, this is a problem." Lady chirped again, drawing the Spaniard's attention. "May I see her?" he asked, eyes meeting Al's.

The youth tensed but nodded. He whistled and Lady jumped to land on his arm, chirping and flapping her wings as she settled herself. Antonio studied her, a hand coming up to tug thoughtfully at the bandana around his head beneath his hat. He hummed. "She's younger than I last saw her. But how can that be?"

Grass green eyes met sky blue again. "You truly do not know me, Alfred Jones?"

The brothers tensed at the use of Al's full name, the elder shaking his head in negative. The pirate's attention returned to Lady. "I really hope Gil can explain this. He did promise I'd meet you on time. Do you have the King's Clock yet?"

Al shifted so hips so the golden watch was hidden from sight, but not before Antonio's sharp gaze saw it. "Bien. At least one thing's going right. Well, I'm not sure if now is the right time, but I might as well tell you. I'm supposed to say Arthur is alive."

No reaction. Again the pirate chewed his lip in confusion. "I must've really arrived early if even that name means nothing to you." He sighed in exasperation. "Ah well. You're welcome to stay aboard. We're currently headed to Hearts. I hear there's a certain person I'm supposed to meet there."

"I assume that means we don't have a choice," Matthew sighed, holstering his gun, Al following his example with more hesitation.

Antonio grinned and winked. "None. You'll both be staying in your usual quarters next to mine." He turned around and strode away across the deck to his cabin. "Buenas dias," he called over his shoulder with a friendly wave.

Alfred and Matthew met eyes and shrugged in unison before following. The sailors hurried over to their Sparrow, taking it below presumably to refuel and dock it. Lady chirped and brushed a wing against Alfred's ear. He reached up and scratched her head. Hopefully this wouldn't end up going south. The pirate did know the Black Joker after all.

Then again, that was not always a good thing. Plus, they were headed for Hearts and he was now the acknowledge King of Spades. The King's Clock hung heavily at his side. He sighed gustily. Gilbert owed him big for this.


End file.
